The present invention relates to load responsive switch actuator mechanisms.
There exists in numerous fields a need for a simple, reliable, inexpensive and effective mechanism for actuating a switch in response to a given condition, e.g., a compressive or tensile force above a predetermined level. The present invention provides such a mechanism.
The actuator mechanism of the present invention comprises a body of deformable material which, when subjected to compressive or tensile loads will actuate a switch and/or indicate the magnitude of the load to which the deformable body is subjected.
The details of the present invention and the many advantages to which the present invention gives rise will be appreciated from a review of the appended drawings and the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments. It is to be understood that the two embodiments shown in the drawings and described below are merely representative of two exemplary devices constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention. It is contemplated that numerous other embodiments constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention may be designed without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.